Mameta Inukawa
|kanji = 犬川豆太 |romaji = Inukawa Mameta |alias = |race = Human |gender = Male |birth date = |age = 14 |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Chris Hackney |affiliation = Salt Middle School Telepathy Club |occupation = Student |rank = |manga = Chapter 3 |anime = Episode 2 }}Mameta Inukawa (犬川豆太, Inukawa Mameta) is a second-year middle school student and a former member of the Telepathy Club. Appearance He has light brown hair, parted in the middle, and small, round eyebrows like a shiba inu. He typically is seen wearing Salt Middle school's male uniform, the gakuran. During the Separate Ways Arc, he is seen wearing a blue shirt with red pinchecks, grey-green ripped jeans and sneakers. https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_18 During the Telepathy Mini-Arc, he is seen wearing a pale hoodie with a dog motif, jeans and sneakers.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_98 Personality Inukawa seems to be an easy-going fellow and a slacker; the very reason he was in the Telepathy Club was because he just wanted to goof off and have fun. He has a friend who is not from the Telepathy Club whose house he could have gone to instead of participating, so the club was not very special to him.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_98 He expresses discomfort or uninterest when Tome talks about her goals of telepathic communication with aliens, and he was unsure if she was really serious about it. When he hears that Mob is being paid 300 yen an hour by Reigen, he expresses shock and tells Mob that he's 'totally being used'. He outwardly seems very relaxed and forgiving, telling Tome to 'let it go' that Mob joined the Body Improvement Club, because they managed to keep the room anyway. However, in the Telepathy Mini-Arc, we hear some internal dialogue overheard by Takenaka, and he comes off as extremely angry at Tome for being rude, while outwardly being comforting. We do not know for sure if this behaviour is normal for him, though it does seem likely. History He went to elementary school with Mob and heard about his psychic powers, and used to not believe the rumours.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_4 Plot Spring of Youth Arc He protests against Takenaka leaving the Telepathy Club and Tokugawa attempting to disband the Telepathy Club. He helps Tome in her search for a new member, and attempts to recruit Mob to keep the Telepathy Club open. He reveals to the Telepathy Club that Mob is an esper. (LOL) Cult Arc He is seen with the Telepathy Club members in the clubroom, playing checkers with Tome. Teruki Hanazawa Arc He is seen with the Telepathy Club members at the back of the clubroom, playing video games with Saruta and Tome. Big Cleanup Arc He is seen with the Telepathy Club members at the back of the clubroom, playing cards with Saruta and Tome. He is seen with the Telepathy Club members at the back of the clubroom, playing video games with Saruta.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_27 He mentions he looked on the internet for telepaths, but found nothing, and does not think they exist. Mob's Girlfriend Mini-Arc He is seen with the Telepathy Club members, shocked that Mob had a girlfriend. Separate Ways Arc He attends both clubs' meetup at a family restaurant to celebrate Kijibayashi's and Kumagawa's birthday. When Tome asks Mob about finding telepaths, he talks over Tome and suggests they all go to karaoke. When Mob declines, he seems in awe of how much Mob works for his job. He, Tome and Mob go out to find telepaths but instead go to karaoke because Mob couldn't last time. He sings at the karaoke. World Domination Arc Upon hearing Mob's goal of being in the Top 10 in the upcoming annual marathon, he laughs and tells Mob it's not going to happen. When asked for advice, he suggests Mob buys a new pair of running shoes. When Tenga gives Mob expensive shoes, he is awed. On the day of the annual marathon, he feigns sickness in an attempt to get out of running, alongside Saruta and Kijibayashi. However, Tome forces them to go. We see Mob overtake him about halfway through the race. He comes 133rd in the marathon.https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_75 OMAKE He interrupts the Telepathy Club on an outing listening to the news to tell them he rolled an 'ultra rare one' in his mobile game 'Puzzle Dragon'https://mob-psycho-100.fandom.com/wiki/Chapter_87. Divine Tree Arc ONLY He is seen with Telepathy Club members observing the broccoli in the centre of Spice City. During the culture festival, he is put in charge of the costume for the class' 'Tunnel of Horror' attraction, alongside Mob, and two other classmates. He admits to really not wanting to do this part and gladly accepts the proposition to make a ghost costume with just a sheet. When Mob proposes his costume idea, he thinks it looks like too much work, but agrees to help anyway. The attraction is successful. He is seen playing video games with the Telepathy Club members when Tome rebrands the club from the Telepathy Club to the Psycho Helmet Cult Salt Mid Branch. Telepathy Club Mini-Arc Tome summons the Telepathy Club members together. He expresses disinterest in what Tome is upset with, and admits to himself that the club was not important to him. He, along with the other members, panics when asked what he thinks about Tome's troubles. They all worry they made her angry and are present when she disbands the club. Inukawa suggests reading Tome's books, likely guilty for upsetting her. He, along with the other former Telepathy Club members (except for Tome), arrive at Mob's house for help. Inukawa begs Mob to try to develop telepathy, and frantically tell him that they're almost out of time. When initially told that the Shiratori brothers were a dead end lead, he admits he thought it was a waste of time and should move on as quickly as possible. At school, he seems pessimistic about having to travel all over the country to find a telepath, and appreciates learning they could increase their range. He also expresses shock that Ritsu is an esper. When the Shiratori brothers stop emitting noise the first time, he claims to feel goosebumps. When talking to Takenaka, he seems passively hostile and quickly gets annoyed as Takenaka mocks their efforts at finding a telepath. He seems uncomfortable when Takenaka continually tries to interrupt their experiment. When he notices Takenaka's physical symptoms of the noise, he seems concerned for his health. He panics when he thinks he is going to throw up. When Takenaka confesses to being a telepath and speaks into his head, he seems unnerved. After Takenaka mentions the noise he apologises to Takenaka, and asks him to cooperate with their plans. Despite previously not caring about Tome's interests, he expresses extensive knowledge of UFO sightings on Mud Boat Mountain, the ones detailed in Tome's favourite book, and requests Takenaka come with them there to communicate with aliens by sending a telepathic signal into the sky. When Tome refuses to come with them, he seems annoyed, and he seems further annoyed when Tome explains not returning their calls because her phone ran out of charge. Takenaka overhears him becoming extremely angry when Tome acts like it's their 'fault' they're going on the trip, though outwardly Inukawa is composed. The group gets lost after Reigen crashes the rental car and they go to find Saruta and Mob. He suddenly realises he forgot the book they apparently needed to peform alien communication in the rental car. He seems upset when Tome becomes angry because of their lack of enthusiasm up until then for her goals. The former Telepathy Club members express their new passion for Tome's goals when Takenaka reads her heart and reveals her anxieties. They help perform the incantations. When Reigen reads Takenaka's anxiety Inukawa wonders if he, too, is a telepath. He participates in sending out telepathic signals. When the UFO comes down, he seems extremely shocked, and panics when he realises he has no plan for when the aliens arrive. He enters the UFO with the others. He suggests playing video games with the aliens and participates. As a gift, he gives the aliens his gaming console. After a miscommunication, the aliens thinking his declaration of friendship was a desire to emigrate, he ends up trapped on an alien planet and does not return to earth for 10 days. ???% When he hears that Tsubomi is moving away, he remembers that Mob likes her, but doesn't know how he plans to compete with his rivals. When asked for romantic advice, he does not appear to have anything. However, he wishes Mob luck. When Mob arranges a meeting with her, he asks Mob to introduce him to some of Tsubomi's friends if they do end up going out. He is seen watching ???% destroying the city along with the other Telepathy Club members, including Takenaka. Epilogue He comes to Reigen's birthday party. Quotes Notes & Trivia * When he is kidnapped by aliens, he keeps a diary. References Navigation it:Mameta Inukawa Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Salt Middle School Students Category:Telepathy Club Members